one minute
by Hidden Gidget
Summary: Kaiba and Serenity have a son! o.O He's named Joey? o.O HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND NAMED COURTNEY! o.O
1. Chapter 1

1  
  
Serenity was standing in the rain, waiting by the lamppost. The day before she received a letter but the person had left no name. She had no idea who was meeting her.  
  
Seto Kaiba was driving in his limo when he saw somebody in the distance. He pulled over to see who it was, and to his surprise it was Serenity Wheeler. He rolled down the window.  
  
"Need a lift?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Seto opens the door for her and slides over. Serenity steps in and trips, falling right into Seto's lap.  
  
"Sorry about that I slipped."  
  
" That's ok, I sort of liked it." Seto said smiling at her and helping her into her seat. She looks up and smiles back.  
  
"What were you doing standing in the rain?" he asked.  
  
" Well, yesterday somebody left a letter on my doorstep and it said to meet them by the lamppost, on Main Street at 8:00 pm. They didn't show."  
  
" Yeah they did. Just to be honest with you, it was me who sent that letter," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
" Why did you send me the letter?" she asked.  
  
"Because I have to tell you something." He said as he went to hold Serenity's hand.  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" I love you Serenity!"  
  
Serenity starts to blush.  
  
" I love you too Seto!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yep, Really" she said mocking Seto.  
  
" After the rain stops, will you go on a date with me? I know it's a little soon, but hey."  
  
"OK"  
  
Finally they pull into the driveway of Seto's mansion. They get out of the limo and run to the porch.  
  
"Let's go upstairs to dry off."  
  
They go upstairs into Seto's bedroom.  
  
" Hey, Serenity. Have you had your first kiss yet?" Seto asked sitting on the bed, still holding Serenity's hand.  
  
" No. Well. It was forced. No. That doesn't count. Have you?" she said answering his question.  
  
" No. I haven't either." Was his response.  
  
"I'm having a hard time believing that!" blurts Serenity. Seto blushes. "Oh well. It's good to do it with somebody of experience."  
  
They look into each other's eyes and get closer, and closer until their lips meet. They kiss for nearly a half hour.  
  
"Whoa, that was intense. Let's do it again." He leaned forward to kiss her again but to his disappointment she pulled away.  
  
"As tempting as it is.we have a date. Remember? The rain stopped." She said looking back at the clock. It was 8:30pm.  
  
"Why don't we go to the movies, then the bar?" he asked. "That sounds great!" she said putting her arm around his neck and pulling him closer to her. They kiss once more then head down to the car. On the way over to the movies they stopped and got ice cream. Serenity got strawberry and he got coffee.  
  
"Hey Seto, did you know ice cream is good for your heart?" she said teasing.  
  
"No, why's that?" he said, wondering why.  
  
"Because they're both cold as ice." She licked the side of his ice cream and made a grossed out face over the taste. He chuckled before saying "Well I guess I deserve that." She took a bite of her cone, and started to shiver. "Cold? Here. Take my coat." He pulled it off and put it around Serenity's shoulders. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You know, you have a really cute smile." She said smiling back at him. Seto nodded his head and licked the side of his cone where it was starting to melt. He accidentally got some on his nose. Serenity started to laugh.  
  
"What?" he asked as he looked around to see what she was laughing at.  
  
"Hold on. You have some on your nose." She said as she grabbed a napkin and wiped the ice cream off his face. Seto smiled at her and stood quiet for a moment before saying "Hold on. You have some on your lips." He bent down and licked her lips, which slowly lead into a full open mouth kiss.  
  
Joey and Yugi were walking across the street when they saw Serenity with Kaiba's coat around her shoulders and Kaiba holding her hands and kissing. Joey goes off. He goes to run and Yugi trips him and drags him back into the back alley of the coffee shop. "J-Joey. Stop. Look she's happy." He looks over at Serenity with a few tears in his eyes. "You know Kaiba Yuug. He's only gonna hurt her more. He doesn't give a care in the world for anyone but imself." Yugi looks over at Serenity and Kaiba. What Joey said was half true. Kaiba didn't give a care about anybody but him and Mokuba. But Him and Serenity do look happy together. Yugi squints. Kaiba's actually smiling. He actually likes her. Yugi was surprised. Joey looks at him with a queer look. "What are ya think'n Yuug? Are ya check'n out my sist'r?"  
  
"No Joey. Look. Kaiba's smiling." He looks over at the blushing smiling Kaiba and jumps. "That's waked. Kaiba? Smiling? Not possible." Kaiba kisses Serenity again and Joey lets out a big yell and Yugi covers his mouth again. "AAHHH NO. SEREN---" Kaiba looks around then goes back to kissing Serenity. Yugi starts to walks Joey home. After they were done with their ice cream they went to the movies and on the way Serenity grabbed Kaiba's shoulder. "Seto, Seto. Come on. I want a tattoo. I'll buy. You just have to pull over. Please?" He gave her a look then smiled his gorgeous smile. They pull over and they walk in. "What can I do for ya folks?" This big, bald guy with a tattoo of a red dragon winding up his arm came out from behind the desk, picking his teeth with a knife. Kaiba looked at Serenity with a mixed look of; a look of craziness and a 'are you crazy. She laughed to herself and smiled at the tattoo guy. She tilted her head and spread her hands out on the counter as if she was being searched. She licked her index finger and flipped through the big book of designs on the counter. When she found the one she wanted, which didn't take long at all, she placed her middle finger on it. "That one." The man nodded and replied, "200 yen." Serenity looked up at the man and blew her bangs out of her face and smiled. He got her situated on the table and began starting on the little dragonfly she chose. "Ah K. What ever you do, don't make sudden movements." She squealed and bit her lip and let out a few whimpers. Kaiba just watched and after the fifth second he sat in the chair. When they were done they gave the man the yen and they walked out the door hand in hand. He sat down on the closest bench. Serenity sat on his lap and they wrapped their arms around each other. She looked up at him with a smile and it sort of startled him. This smile was a smile that Kaiba has never seen before. Not on her anyways. She was always so gentle, so loving, always had that gentle loving smile. She placed a kiss upon his lips and at that moment he felt his knees grow week, his stomach get tight. He stared into her eyes and froze. Wheeler. Joseph Wheeler's little sister. The same Joey Wheeler he hates- he despises. That smile was the same smile Joey would give him after or during school, when they passed in the halls- that smile was Joey's 'ha ha' smile. Kaiba pulls away and jumps off of the bench. He wipes his lips with a look of disgust and Serenity gives him a weird look. "Seto, what's wrong?" He grinded his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. "Wheeler. Joey Wheeler. No." She continued to give him that look. "Why are you saying Joey's name? Seto what's wrong?" He pulls his hair and breathes. "I'm sorry Serenity. Kissing you is like kissing your brother. That smile is his taunting smile. He takes me as a.joke. That moment when you gave me that smile, it put his face on your body. I despise him Serenity. I HATE HIM! He drives me crazy." She touches his face and he starts to quiver. "Hey. I look nothing like Joey, I don't talk like Joey, and I defiantly don't kiss like Joey. Do I?" He looked down at her and laughed as she gave him a cute, lopsided smile. "You know Seto. Why don't we just skip the movies and go straight to the bar."  
  
"That's fine with me." They walk into the front doors of Domino City Pub and walked up to the bar. They sat down and Seto called over the bar tender. "Hey can we get a few. What do you want?" He said turning over to look at Serenity. "Um. The strongest stuff they got." He looked at her with a weird look. He was surprised. "Oooo. Good choice. Make that a double." The bar tender gave them a few glasses of this weird looking mixture of some sort. She took a drink and puckered up. It tasted like vodka, Jack Daniels, with a little hint of tar. "Whoa! Hoowee. That stuff is strong." He laughed. "What? You're little feminine body can't handle a small sip of. what is it?"  
  
"Oh. If you're so manly than I dare you to try it." He looked at the drink and groaned. "Is it even sanitary?" He looked over at her and she was giving him her 'I knew you couldn't do it' look. He took a drink and his eyes got wide and he felt woozy. He shook it off and sat up strait again. "OK Wheeler. I bet you two thousand yen that you can't finish that whole drink in one try." She takes the glass in her hand and prepares herself for what's going to happen next. The three guys next to them look over to see if she'll really do it. She took a big breath, cleared her throat and Seto blurted out, "Ha, I told you that you couldn't do it. What?" She put the drink to her lips and drank the whole thing. When she was done she slammed the glass down and Seto just stares in amazement.  
  
Kaiba  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wow! Wheeler is way tougher than she looks. Darn. There goes two thousand yen out of my pocket and into hers. Aw who cares? She's cute. Did you see her face? Ha. It was priceless. Aw man. Now she is going to dare me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was startled to find her drinking another one. She slammed that one on the table as the men surrounding her began to chant her name. "Wheeler, Wheeler." Seto ordered one for him and challenged her to see who could drink the most. After the fifth glass Serenity started to laugh out loud and sway back and forth on the bar stool and Kaiba leaned in and kissed Serenity on the mouth. She didn't care who kissed her. She was drunk so she kissed back. All the guys sitting at the stared as Serenity chewed on Kaiba's tongue. She jumped on his lap and he started to unbutton her Domino High School uniform when she grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Seto. I know I'm totally wasted and I probably won't remember anything by tomorrow morning but hey. I don't want to wake up naked in a city pub so lets go home and finish what we started." Kaiba smiled and kissed her once more then walked out the door. All the way home Serenity and Kaiba were all over each other, tugging at each other's clothes and groping wherever they feel. They burst in the doors of his mansion, almost waking Mokuba who was fast asleep on the couch, and was about to run upstairs until Serenity hears Mokuba in the other room and pulls away from Kaiba's soft, gentle lips. "Seto. I think Mokuba's away." He goes back to kissing her. "So. He knows about sex. Nothing he hasn't seen before."  
  
"What? You said this was your first time. He's only eight years old."  
  
"What? What are we fighting about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh. OK." They go back to kissing each other and Mokuba walks into the room, still half asleep, and stood in the doorway. Seto walked over to him and looked down at him. Mokuba stared up at his big brother and almost fell back. Serenity caught him just in time and helped him to his feet. Kaiba bent down and carried him into his own room where Kaiba lied him down and Serenity tucked him in. She kissed him on the cheek and Mokuba looked at her with squinty eyes. "Mom? Dad? When did you get back?" She looked at Kaiba and he whispered into her ear. "He's dreaming about mom and dad again." She nodded and wrapped the blanket around Mokuba's little body. He turned and moaned as Serenity pushed his black bangs out of his face and behind his ear. "Seto. One of these days I want to have kids. I want to have a little boy and a little girl. One of these days." Kaiba leaned in and kissed her again. "Lets do it now."  
  
"Uh, No Seto. I love you but I have limits. No sex without protection."  
  
"But Serenity. Without protection is way better; not to mention funner." She looked at him with an angry look then faded into a love struck look. She unbuttons Kaiba's shirt and slowly pulls it off then throws it on the floor. He does the same to her as they slowly make their way to his room. She falls on top of him and pins him to the bed. The next morning they wake up in each other's arms. The next day Serenity and Seto found their selves back at his place and they're both naked. They both couldn't remember a thing. Kaiba looked at Serenity who was softly snoring and jumped up out of bed. He rubbed his head and winced in pain.  
  
" Ok what happened last night?" he said looking at Serenity who was still asleep in his bed" And why am I naked?" Seto puts his pants back on and then Serenity wakes up.  
  
" What the heck" When she notices she's naked she covered herself and blushed. "Why am I naked? How did this happen?" Serenity jumps up off the bed and threw her skirt on, embarrassed by what she did. "Serenity, do you remember anything last night?" Kaiba asked staring at Serenity's breast. She noticed this and turned her back to him and slipped on her bra.  
  
"No. All I remember is going to ice cream and then going to the bar.  
  
"Same here." He ran his gaze over her sleek, gorgeous figure when he noticed the tattoo she got last night. "Hey that tattoo turned out good." Serenity just stared at Seto for a second. "What tattoo?" She sounded panicked. "That dragonfly that's hovering over your sweet perfect little A$$." She ran over to the big mirror that was hanging on the wall over Kaiba's dresser and took a look. "Oh $H!T, Joey's going to kill me."  
  
"He won't know if you don't tell him."  
  
"I don't know. I tell Joey everything." She sat on the bed next to him. "I guess it's OK if I don't tell him. He'll kill you if he ever finds out." She looked down and started to kick at the ground as she had so many times before. "Kaiba. Did we use protection?" Kaiba looked in the waist basket. There was no trace. He looked at Serenity with a squinty, lopsided smile. Her face crumples and she puts her face in her hands. Kaiba leaned over and embraced her as she cried on his shoulder. "Please stop crying Serenity. I hate it when you cry; I hate it when you're not happy." He tried to make her look up at her but she wouldn't. She was too ashamed. She put her arms around his chest and hugged him. "What if I'm pregnant Kaiba? What will I do? I'm only eighteen." She starts to cry even more and Kaiba rubbed her head. "Hey. What if we didn't have sex? What if we passed out in the process?"  
  
"There's a one in a million chances if that really happened."  
  
"If you're pregnant, you come live with me."  
  
"I don't depend on other guys. I can get through this and hope that I'm not pregnant." She stands up and blows her bangs out of her face and held out her hand. "Goodbye Kaiba. I have to go. I have school." She walks away and Kaiba grabs her arm. "Hey. It's 9:00 am. I can give you a ride to school if you want." Serenity nods and opens the door. They walk out and he opens the car door for her and get in. When they get to Domino High she jumps out of Kaiba's limo. She turns to him and smiles a faint smile. "Thanks for the ride Seto."  
  
"Hey. Are you going to be alright?" She nods and he kisses her cheek. "Call me if you need to. I'll be at work." He hands her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Here's my number. That will get you on line one." She sticks it in her pocket then smiles and walks away. Kaiba gets out of his limo and walks over to her. She's looking down at the ground and he can hear her getting more frustrated by the minute. "Why won't you leave me alone?" She breaks into tears and she falls onto Kaiba's chest. "I didn't mean to make you mad. All I wanted to do is walk you to class." She looks up at him with an angry look and he jumps. She looks like she was going to take a knife to his chest. "Leave me alone." She put spaces between her words and Kaiba knew she was serious so he backed off. She walked into the school and he watched her. He walked down the road and Serenity walked into class. "May I ask where you were Miss Wheeler?" Mrs. Carson asked as Serenity sat in her seat. "I. I. I slept in. I'll bring a note tomorrow." Ben tapped her shoulder as the teacher went on with class. "Wheely. What happened last night? Why did you blow me off?"  
  
"Oh my god I'll so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."  
  
"What did you do last night?" Serenity thought about what she was going to say next. "I was on a date with Seto Kaiba."  
  
"You blew me off for a stuck up billionaire? Good choice." He laughed a little bit and Mrs. Carson look over at him. "Mr. Cadre. I won't tell you again. Disrupt class one more time and you are out." He sat up straight and murmured a few words. "Evil witch. I want to see her sit through this stupid class all day long." Serenity smacked him in the arm. "Show some respect. It's not like she wants to be here either. She's stuck in a classroom filled with a whole bunch of disrespecting jerks like you." She put her head on her desk and Ben just sat there looking at her. This wasn't her. She never said anything bad, always kept to herself in her own little world most of the time. "God, Wheely. What's up your butt?" She looked at the front of the room and ignored him for a while then said, "Nothing."  
  
"It has to be something. You're always so sweet. Come on Wheely. You can tell me."  
  
"No I can't. I can't even tell Joey."  
  
"Wow. That bad eh." She wrote down some notes that were on the overhead then sighs. "I can't get my mind off him and it's making me mad."  
  
"Kaiba or Joey?"  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"What did you do last night?"  
  
"We went out to ice cream and to the bar."  
  
He started to copy off her notes. "See now. That wasn't so bad now was it."  
  
"Yeah. OK. I didn't tell you the other thing we did and I don't plan on it either so don't try to rake my brain." After school she walked home with Ben and on the way Kaiba pulled up. "Serenity. Get in I have to talk to you. It's about last night." Serenity looked at Ben and shortly after her Kaiba looked at him. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Benny." Kaiba looked him over then turned back to Serenity. She went to walk away and Kaiba jumped out of his limo and ran up beside her. "Don't walk away Serenity." He held out his hand as if to stop her. She turned to him. "You had your fun last night Kaiba. You got me drunk as HE!! last night. I still have a hang over."  
  
"DON'T TAKE THIS OUT ON ME WHEELER. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS TAKING THEM THINGS LIKE F#CKING SHOTS. I ONLY DARED YOU ONCE. YOU DID THE OTHER STUFF."  
  
"I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN DRUNK IF YOU HADN'T SUGESTED THAT WE GO TO THE BAR." She pulled up the back of her shirt and pointed to the dragonfly. "I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN THIS IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU."  
  
"Whoa Wheely. I didn't know you got a tattoo."  
  
"I didn't either until this morning." She said scowling at Kaiba. "D&NM IT WHEELER. YOU WANTED IT. I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT THING."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME WHEELER. YOU'RE TREATING ME NO BETTER THEN JOEY. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME."  
  
"I DID UNTILL YOU STARTED ACUSING ME OF STUFF THAT I DIDN'T DO. You are like your brother. Doesn't know a GOD D&MN thing. HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME IF YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME? NOBODY KNOWS ANYTHING ABOUT ME. ALL THEY SEE AND KNOW IS THE PERSON ON THE OUTSIDE. THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH IN MY LIFE. YOU DON'T EITHER. SO STOP ACUSING ME FOR SOMEONE I'M NOT." She looked down at the ground and Kaiba walked away. She called his name and ran after him. Kaiba didn't stop and Serenity started to get even madder so she ran over and checked him into a brick wall. He falls to the ground and winced in pain.  
  
Kaiba  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Who does she think she is? Aaahhh $H!T. I think my ribs broken. Stupid girl. She's PI$$ED I'm PI$$ED. It just one big happy world ain't it? Stupid B!+C#.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She tried helped him off his feet and he jerked away. "I don't need your help. Not yours not anybody's." She dropped him and dusted herself off. He let out a sharp squeal of pain and just lies against the wall for a while. "Aaahhh. My rib. Stupid B!+C#. I think you broke it. Help me up."  
  
"Stop being a baby Seto. You don't need my help." He grabs the wall and tries to get up and drops again. Serenity and Ben watch. Ben goes to give him a hand and Serenity stops him. "Don't. You heard him. He doesn't need anybody's help. Leave him." Kaiba lies back on his stomach and slowly gets on his knees. Serenity walks away and Ben grabs Kaiba's hand and pulls him onto his feet. "There you go bud." Ben dust Kaiba's shirt off.  
  
"I'm not your 'bud'." Kaiba looks at Ben with a smile but still has that look of authority. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I've been there before." Kaiba looks at the ripped sleeve of his jacket. "Little witch. D&NM girl. She ripped my coat. And after I let her wear it last night." Ben looked at him and realized he's talking to Seto Kaiba- the world's number one duelist. He shakes his hand. "Wow. I've always dreamed about meeting you. You're my favorite duelist." Kaiba looked around to see if there was any more rips or tares. "No I'm not. Yugi is. That stupid little shrimp beat me and took all the pride I've ever had."  
  
"You're still number one in my book. You've always been my favorite." Kaiba looks at him weird and moves away from Ben. "Are you gay?" Ben laughs and replies, "No. Why would you ask me that? I'm no F&G." Kaiba sighs in relief. "I've gotta go. Send extra greetings to Wheeler for me. Little wench." He gets into his limo and drives away and Ben runs off to find Serenity. He goes up to her bedroom window were she's lying on her bed, face in her pillow, sobbing her eyes out. He sneaks in and sets beside her and holds her hand. She didn't look up from her pillow she just lays there sobbing. She squeezes his hand and he puts his other hand on her back and rubs it. He pulls her up and pulls out his hankie and hands it to her. She had mascara running down her cheeks. She blew her nose and dried her eyes. She sniffles and hands it back to him. She leans in and hugs his chest as she did Seto's early this morning and he slowly wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
"You're always sorry about something. If not one thing then the other." Without removing her arms she gets onto his lap and leans against him. "No really. I'm sorry. I didn't want that." She hugs him even tighter. "Well come on Wheely, nobody wants that. Everybody wants to be loved." She smiles up at him and he gives her a smile that makes her feel all warm inside. That he'll never leave her side and he'll always protect her. When she sees that smile it made all her problems with Kaiba, school, and life, just disappear. "You're beautiful Serenity. Every guy wants to date you; every girl in the school wants your body. God Wheely, you're gorgeous. And yet, you're so into Seto that it's driving us both crazy."  
  
Serenity  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He called me Serenity. I didn't think he knew my name to tell you the truth. I'm not beautiful, his smile is. When he does that it's like he turns into somebody completely different. He's so mysterious and husky; like a prince in a fairytale. It's like he turns from the cute, childish Benny, into a mysterious prince type. It's kind of sexy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Benny. I love your smile. It turns me on." Ben just looked at her. "OK, Wheely. I see you've had on too many drinks last night." She smiled and before you know it they were locking lips. "God Wheely," He said out from the side of his mouth as Serenity sucked on his lips. "I never knew you felt this way about me." She didn't answer she just kept kissing. Joey walked in the door and stopped dead in his tracks. "Serenity." Serenity jumped up off of Ben's lap and straightens out her skirt. Ben Shakes Joey's hand and jumps out the window. Serenity blushes and groans. "God Joey. Don't you ever knock?"  
  
"Which one is it, Kaiba or Ben?" Serenity looks down and was about to say something when she noticed what Joey had actually said. "Wait. How do you know about me and Seto?"  
  
"What? Ha, why would I be talk'n 'bout Kaiba?"  
  
"Joey. I never told you about Kaiba and me. How do you know? I'm pretty sure Kaiba didn't tell you about us."  
  
"Uh. You sleep talk. Yeah that's it. You were say'n his name in your sleep."  
  
"Uh Joey. One I don't sleep talk and two I wasn't here last night. Tell me the truth. How do you know?"  
  
"I gotta go Serenity before mom gets home and kills me for coming in." Before she could say a word Joey jumped out the window. Serenity sighs and shakes her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

2  
  
Two months go by and ever since that night Serenity and Kaiba haven't said a word to each other until now.  
  
"Hey Seto. I know we haven't been talking lately but there's something I have to tell you. Yesterday I went to the doctors to see what was wrong with me. Brace yourself for this. I'm pregnant.  
  
"aaaahhhh," * Seto faints*  
  
"Seto ? Are you okay? Oh, please wake up."  
  
*Seto wakes up* "Oh, good. It was just a nightmare."  
  
"No Seto , I'm really pregnant." *Seto faints again *  
  
All of a sudden she spots Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Triston walking down the road. They run up to her and asked her what happened.  
  
" Whoa, what happ'ned . Did ya punch'im in th' face?" Joey asked her.  
  
"No Joey, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Whhhhaaaatttt" * Joey faints *  
  
Serenity sighed.  
  
"Tea, can you help me?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need?  
  
"You grab Joey and I'll garb Seto."  
  
They put Joey and Seto in her car. Back at the house Seto finally woke up then Joey woke up shortly after him.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I'm a dad. So, how many are there."  
  
"Only one. It's a boy." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
Seto walked over to where Joey was lying.  
  
"Ha Ha, welcome back puppy" Seto said to Joey. Joey looked up at him and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm Uncle Joey and that means you're my step brother." Joey walks over to Kaiba and gives him a big hug. Kaiba's face instantly dropped. Shooting his glare at Joey and then pushing him away from his waist. In the distance you can hear Serenity and Tea in the background laughing at them. Tea was laughing so hard she could barely stand up straight.  
  
"You've gotta admit Kaiba. Your face was priceless." Tea said standing up straight again and wiping her eyes.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Gardner. You try living with Wheeler as your step brother." He said glaring at her.  
  
Instantly Tea was left in silence over the thought. Kaiba laughed at the fact. The gang leaves and Serenity and Seto walk outside onto Seto's private beach.  
  
"The moonlight is so beautiful out here." She said holding Seto's hand.  
  
"Serenity, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Seto " she said beginning to lean her head on his arm.  
  
"Serenity Wheeler? Will you marry me?" he said pulling a small box from his pocket and getting down on one knee.  
  
"Why do you want to marry me? I'm only 18. You're 21. You have your whole life ahead of you. Why me? Why do you want to marry me?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He simply responded "So I can kiss you whenever I want."  
  
He put the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips. He swings his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.  
  
"I love you. I will love you till the day I die." 


	3. Chapter 3

3  
  
The next morning Serenity woke up and went downstairs. She went to the bathroom to get as cute as she could get. She was planning on stopping in at the Kaiba Corps. later on today to surprise Seto. When she walked downstairs, he was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Wall Street Journal. She walked over, sat on his lap, and gave him a big kiss. You could tell by the expression on his face that it brightened up his day.  
  
"Morning Serenity!" Mokuba, Seto's baby brother, said as he poured a glass of milk.  
  
"Morning Mokuba" she said smiling back at him. His smile always makes her day better. She walked over and kissed him on the forehead. Mokuba started to blush and giggle.  
  
"Seto, we have to talk." She grabs his hand and drags him into the other room. "We have to make plans for the wedding and the baby."  
  
"I will. I just have work to do." he said in a cold voice. "I have a million dollar corporation to run." He turned his back and looked out the window. " I can't be worrying about a girl and a kid right now.  
  
"Seto, listen to yourself. Listen to what you're saying. All you care about is work." She said as her eyes started to water at his tone.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Act like I'm happy? Run around telling everyone that I have a kid at the age of 21? Joey and Mia have been together longer than we have and you don't see them having kids. I'm sorry but I just can't do that. I never meant to get you pregnant. This kid's a mistake and you know that." He said turning his back to her again.  
  
Seto thought about the words he let drop from his mouth. Serenity just looked at him for a second then ran out of the room crying. "Jerk!"  
  
"Serenity, wait. I'm sorry." he said trying to run after her.  
  
A few minutes later he found her sitting on the bed, her hands in her lap, still mad about what he said to her a few minutes ago. Seto walked in and put his hand on hers.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just been so hectic with all the financial problems and all. I still love you and always will." he said smiling at her and kissing her on the top of the head. She wipes her eyes and smiles back. Just then Joey barged into the room.  
  
" Seto, this is the last straw." He yelled  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! You called your brother?" he said as he ran from him, Joey hot on his tail.  
  
Joey had finally caught up to him and had him pinned him to the ground. He was now on top of Seto, strangling him.  
  
"Joey, no!" She grabbed him by the shirt and tried to pry his hands away from Seto's neck.  
  
"Get off of me Wheeler!" He said trying to loosen Joey's grip and breathe. "I never hurt your sister and never will. I love her.  
  
"Joey, get off of him. NOW!" she said in the harshest tone that you could imagine.  
  
He groaned, wiping the sweat off his forehead and stood up. Seto's face was beginning to turn back to its normal color. Serenity rushed over and helped Seto up on his feet again. She scowled at Joey.  
  
"I'm... going. to. kill you. Wheeler." Seto said still leaning on Serenity and gasping for air.  
  
"Riiiggghhhttt" he said smiling at Seto as though he took him as a joke. "But if you do hurt her, I'll be on you like a mouse on a cat."  
  
"That's cat on a mouse, not mouse on a cat." He said laughing at him. They growled at each other.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Monkey."  
  
"Cut it out you guys "she said pushing them away from each other. "You're going to act like family and like it." She scowled at them.  
  
"Wha'cha talk'n 'bout Serenity?" he asked  
  
"Didn't I tell you? Seto proposed."  
  
"What! Ya mean I hav'ta put up with him?" He asked as he looked back at Seto. "NO!!! I can't take him."  
  
"Yep! It's like a nightmare. Now you know how I feel when I'm around you and your friends."  
"Well, if it makes Serenity happy I'll do it." Joey said walking over to her and giving her a big hug. "Congratulations lil' sis."  
  
You could tell that Seto was getting jealous by the expression on his face.  
  
"Oooooohh, the almighty Seto's getting jealous." Joey said turning to look at Seto.  
  
"Put a sock in it Joey." Serenity kicks him in the leg. "Seto knows that I love him more than anyone in the world." She walked over to Joey and kissed him on the cheek. " You're my brother. I've always loved you. You two are my favorite guys in the world, and you know that."  
  
"Oooohh, the Big Bad Joey's starting to cry." Seto said mocking him and laughing.  
  
"I'm not cryin'." He said sniveling and wiping his eye.  
  
"I love you guys with all my heart." Serenity said kissing Joey on the cheek then Seto on the lips." And nobody is going to take that away from me." 


End file.
